


Training the human

by itendswithz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dark, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, dark!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itendswithz/pseuds/itendswithz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a week since Peter mercy killed Derek; now it was time for Peter to discipline his wayward betas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training the human

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings! This is dark - read the tags. It doesn't have a happy ending.

It's been a week since Peter mercy killed Derek; he wasn't prepared to be an Alpha - didn't have the drive to avenge the family's honor. 

Now it was time for Peter to discipline his wayward betas.

The blonde kid had been easy to break. Once he knew Derek was dead, it only took a well-placed backhand before the pup was desperate to please. He'll kill the two that ran away when they come back, tails between their legs. Peter knows the one he bit is going to require a lot of work, but he smiles when he realizes that the pesky human needs to be broken too.

It takes Peter twenty minutes to reach the Stilinski house, but that's more than enough time to form a plan. Outside the house, Peter can smell the boy in his room and he sees the bedroom window open. Peter removes his shirt - it's Armani, he doesn't want to damage it - and hangs it over a nearby tree branch. He slides his claws out but keeps his fangs in. He does want to talk to the boy.

Two steps and a jump get him inside the room with a soft thud. Stiles obviously hears because before Peter can move, he's swirling the chair at his desk around and talking. "There you are! I texted you days-" 

Stiles shuts up when he sees that the wolf in the room isn't who he expected. Peter can smell the fear coming off him in waves. It's potent and fuck if that doesn't make this easier.

"You can run," Peter says with a small smile. He makes sure to show teeth. "But we both know I'll catch you before you reach the door."

"Wh...what.. do you want," never one to back down. He's stalling and thinking. Peter exhales a laugh. This is happening no matter what the boy plans.

Peter flashes his eyes red and takes a step forward. "I am your Alpha," another step forward. "And you will respect me." He steps forward again.

Peter didn't think it was possible but the scent of fear nearly doubles. He can't stop the grin from engulfing his face. But that works in his favor as the boy's heart beats faster and the aroma increases again. Peter is already hard in his pants, but, again, that works in his favor.

Peter takes the final step so his crotch is directly in front of Stiles. "I don't _want_ anything." Peter grabs the back of Stiles head and forces him to make eye contact. With his free hand he trails a path down his chest to his silk pants - forcing the boy to follow the movement.

With one claw he pops the bottom and pulls the zipper down. His cock juts forward hitting Stiles' lower lip. Stiles' eyes go wide for a second before Peter hears his jaw clench.

So that's how he wants to play it.

"I. Am. Your. Alpha." Peter punctuates each word with a snap of his hips, erect dick jabbing into Stiles' jaw and cheek threatening to bruise.

When he still doesn't open his mouth Peter pulls the boy's jaws apart and slams his dick in. Peter isn't gentle, but he likes being rough. He can hear Stiles start to choke but just keeps pushing in until he feels the back of Stiles' throat. 

"Bite me and I'll bite you," is all he says before moving his hands to grip Stiles' ears. He holds Stiles' head still as he slides his saliva covered cock out leaving the head on rosy-red lips.

Peter wants to command the boy to kiss and lick him; to respect him. But he knows that Stiles is still too willful, too defiant for that. At least for the time being. Instead he slides his dick back into that warm mouth savoring the feel of that soft tongue against the bottom of his shaft.

It's better than anything he could have anticipated but Peter is going to make sure this particular lesson takes an hour for Stiles. He knows it’s going to take repeat sessions before the boy is ready for more advanced training, but they’re get there one day soon.

He makes sure to plunge deep on each thrust, tilting the teen’s head just so, causing Stiles to choke just a little bit more than necessary. The velvety, moist hole warms Peter’s dick with each snap of his hips. He can hear his balls slap against Stiles chin and the smacking sound drives Peter on, encouraging him to go faster, harder. He slams in unyieldingly and holds Stiles’ head to his pubic hair, forcing the teen’s nose into his modest bush.

Peter feels Stiles exhale tightly, breathe tickling the sensitive skin. He pushes the boy impossibly closer just to feel him struggle against Peter’s superior strength. A reminder of how kind Peter is being and how cruel he could be. He slides a hand to Stiles’ neck, fingers seeking that tantalizing flicker proving life.

When Stiles tries to breathe but finds the dick snaking into his throat is blocking his airway, he squirms, hands pounding against Peter’s thighs and stomach. Peter smirks, increasing the pressure on the back on the boy’s head for another second before he drags his hips back out, cock rubbing Stiles’ throat raw.

The boy coughs loud and wetly, desperate puffs of air. Peter doesn’t wait for him to recover before he shoves his dick back into the perfect heat of Stiles’ body. This time he keep up a steady rhythm, enjoying the way the boy fights the inevitable. Peter can feel his orgasm building, the pleasure building as his heavy balls pull up, ready to breed his bitch.

With a final thrust, Peter spills into Stiles, directly down the boy’s throat. He pulls out slightly, letting his come fill Stiles’ mouth. He rubs the teen’s throat, coaxing him to swallow everything his Alpha is giving him.

He stays in Stiles’ mouth until he feels himself go flaccid. Then he shoves Stiles back with enough force to cause both the teen and the chair to topple to the floor. Peter smirks again when he hears the Sheriff stir downstairs and outright grins when the bottom step creaks, knowing the older man is going to find his son lying on the bedroom floor, hacking up Peter’s come.

He crouches on the window sill prepared to jump when he says, “See you tomorrow Stiles.”


End file.
